Gaston
Gaston is the main villain of Beauty and the Beast and a secondary character in all three main tournaments. A cruel, vain, and thuggish hunter, he is usually seen working for Frollo as one of his top generals. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings One thing very few people know is that Frollo had a brother. The main reason so few people know this is because Frollo hates talking about it. Jehan Frollo was an over-indulging drinker. He spent his days drinking and fighting at the local bar. Frollo highly resented his brother, and refused to associate with him. One fateful night, Jehan met a mysterious, loose woman named Narissa at the bar. He went back to her home with her, and spent the night with her. He didn't return. However, not too long after that night, Narissa found herself pregnant. Narissa ultimately decided she would kill the child after she bore him. However, upon his birth, Narissa was surprised to find the child was physically flawless, a beautiful child. "Hmm... must be my good genes." Narissa figured. Feeling proud of her 'creation', Narissa decided not to kill the baby. However, she knew she didn't want to take care of him. Narissa, aware that the baby's father was the brother of the Judge of Paris, took on the disguise of an old lady, and took the baby to Frollo. Frollo was aware Jehan was missing, and, after nine months, assumed he was dead. Narissa told Frollo that Jehan stumbled drunk into the woods and was eaten by wolves, a story Frollo didn't have a hard time believing. Narissa handed Frollo his own nephew, claiming she was too old to care for him herself. Frollo reluctantly accepted the baby, and named him Gaston, which was a French name for a city in France named Gascony, where Jehan loved to drink. Frollo wasn't terribly kind to Gaston. From an early childhood, Frollo insisted that he wasn't his real father, and that his real father was a useless drunk. The closest thing Gaston had to a real father was Frollo's associate, John Ratcliffe, who often greeted the young Gaston with a piece of gold to spend in the French marketplace. Gaston often sought solace in the yearly Festival of Fools. As he grew into a young adult, Gaston remained remarkably handsome. He often attracted a lot of attention from women, much to Frollo's envy. However, Gaston only had eyes fro a woman around the town named Belle. When he became old enough, Gaston gleefully left home. With his father's love of drinking and parties, but his mother's intelligence and looks, Gaston was very popular. Before long, Frollo requested Gaston assist him in a war, hearing of his impressive skills in hunting."So, now you appreciate me, Uncle Frollo?" Gaston, at first, didn't want to help his abusive uncle. But, upon realizing that Frollo would become king of the world upon victory, Gaston accepted the position, as it occurred to him that after Frollo dies, he was his closest relative, and would take the throne himself. VS Drake Gaston first learns of the war from Ratcliffe, who hires him to kill a penguin named Drake that has been sabotaging Frollo's ships on the seas near the Artic. When Gaston arrives, he is taken aback by Drake's size. He first attempts to kill him wih an arrow as Drake tries to tackle him. Drake survives, and attempts to crush Gaston with a boulder. The hunter moves quickly, and stabs Drake with his knife. The brutish penguin then falls to his death, and Gaston takes Drake's head as a trophy. Saving the Leader Afer his success against Drake, Ratcliffe asks Gaston to join Frollo's ranks. He accepts, and during a later meeting, saves Frollo's life by knocking down Ruber with a magic tipped arrow. However, Ruber escapes, becoming the greatest threat to Frollo's faction. The Rival For some time, Gaston merely attends meetings. One night, however, Gaston spends some leisure time at the bar of Carface and Cat R. Waul. There, a brute named Tyler enters and stars abusing the barflies. Gaston, annoyed with the intruder, shoots Tyler several times, not aware that Rothbart would revive the warrior later. He then attends the meeting where Frollo announces his intentions to attack, and is later seen calling an angry mob to battle. Death at the Battle of France During the battle of France, Gaston learns that Tyler is still alive. Hoping to finsh the job once and for all. he fires a shot, but tt accidentally kills Lambert, Tyler's second-in-command. He the atempts to fight Tyler hand to hand, but, Tyler's fighting skills outmatch Gaston's, and Tyler angrily knocks him off a cliff to his death. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two A Monster Gaston's stay in the Underworld is less than pleasant. However, his continued complaining piques the interest of the Lord of the Dead himself, Hades. Gaston asks to be revived: a request to which Hades, surprisingly, acquiesces. However, so to give the hunter a "test run," he has his associate, Dr. Facilier, turn Gaston into a monster. Fighting Against Royalty Gaston enters a battle against Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra on Hades's behalf; Echidna's children have previously failed to defeat these two opponents. With a few fireballs, Gaston utterly destroys Sombra. Queen Chrysalis proves a bit more of a challenge, as she actively attacks Gaston. Gaston, however, absorbs her fire balls and knocks her halfway across the planet with an attack of his own. Back for Blood As a reward, Hades transforms Gaston back into a human. Gaston and Facilier later hire Lady Waltham to help them, the sister of the deceased hunter, Clayton. During the ensuing Battle of the Underworld, Gaston shoots aside Eris's minion, Ember, with his blunderbuss. However, he is on the receiving end of a shot from Skulker, Ember's boyfriend. Though he is nearly knocked into one of the Underworld's pits, Gaston survives the fight. An Employer Returns Hades grants Gaston leave to open up business on Earth. Gaston, inspired by Cat R. Waul and Carface's business model, sets up his own pub. Two of his old allies, Captain Hook and Ratcliffe, become regular patrons. One night, however, Frollo, back from the dead, barges into the bar. He calls his old alliance together, ready to reassert his presence in the war. Disney Villains War Music and Mayhem Frollo hears of Gaston's strength; seeing a potential henchman, he hires Gaston to take out Forte, just as a formal test of his abilities. Gaston breaks into the Beast's castle, where Forte lives, and nocks an arrow to take the pipe organ out. But Forte knocks him down with a powerful blast of magical music. Gaston hefts a massive stone club and smashes it into Forte's keys; not only does the strike incapacitate Forte's attacks, but it also ruptures the very integrity of Forte's foundation. The organ collapses to the ground, destroyed. The Battle of England Gaston is one of Frollo's most efficient soldiers during the Battle of England, using his arrows to fell several of Prince John's men. Death Gaston becomes known for his revelry after the success of the Battle of England. Queen Narissa takes note of this, turns into an old woman, and convinces Gaston to head to an old castle. As Gaston searches through the castle, he is shocked to find the old woman yet again. Though he laughs her off, the laughter turns into fear as the woman pushes him off the roof to his death. Disney vs Marvel Villains War Early on in the war, as the first seeds of the gang war were coming underway, Count Nefaria, the leader of the Maggia, hoped to assimilate Gaston's gang of villagers into the Maggia. To arrange the alliance, Nefaria sent his daughter, Madame Mask to discuss the terms with Gaston. Gaston's narcisism ultimately gets the better of him and he ends up mocking Mask for hiding her face behind a mask. This would later come back to haunt him as Mask would return with magical powers supplied by Facilier. She used her magic to burn down Gaston's pub and throw Gaston down to his death. However, during the Underworld breakout following Hades's dethroning, Gaston was one of the souls that managed to escape. Now, out in the real world, Gaston is out to regain his honor and prove that no one kills Marvel villains like Gaston. Just before he could set out on his quest to regain his standing the second war, Pete recruited Gaston to the second Hellfire Club in order to provide Maleficent with another member for her to order around to capture the rest of the 7 Princesses of Heart. Category:Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Carface's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Psychopaths Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Beauty and the Beast Villains Category:Vs Ruber Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Pain and Panic Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Returning from the Underworld